A medical ventilator delivers gas to a patient's respiratory tract and is often required when the patient is unable to maintain adequate ventilation. Mechanical ventilation is the single most important therapeutic modality in the care of critically ill patients. Known ventilators typically include a pneumatic system that delivers and extracts gas pressure, flow and volume characteristics to the patient and a control system (typically consisting of knobs, dials and switches) that provides the interface to the treating clinician. Optimal support of the patient's breathing requires adjustment by the clinician of the pressure, flow, and volume of the delivered gas as the condition of the patient changes. Such adjustments, although highly desirable, are difficult to implement with known ventilators because the control system demands continuous attention and interaction from the clinician.
Further, patients requiring ventilatory assistance must overcome airway resistance in the breathing circuit during exhalation. This resistance, combined with the stiffness of the lungs and the thoracic cage under certain pathological conditions, imposes a significant workload upon a patient whose reserves may already be compromised by underlying disease processes. The present invention reduces patient work of breathing without compromising patient ventilation requirements.